


Hostile Takeovers & Pre-existing Relationships with the New CIO

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Queries to Human Resources [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Domme emma, F/F, sub regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: One night Emma gets a strange request from Mal to assist an old friend from out of town. She meets the mysterious woman at the Dragon's Scale and the two have a fun night together. Over a few months, their relationship grows, but neither talks about work until one day the Dom discovers her new boss is also her Sub.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, we haven't abandoned the other story. The characters, however, haven't been super cooperative for their sex scene. Xevn is busy wrestling it. Sometimes I struggle with turning the ideas off once they get flowing. This is a direct result of that problem. If the semi-sex scene doesn't do it for you, I apologize but it's literally the best I've ever written. As I said, I have Xevn working the other story right now. He will help here later as well. We still don't know how many stories will be in the Queries series but so far 3 exist. One you have seen, Two still isn't ready for public view (it's only a 1 to 3 shot anyway) and this is number 3. 
> 
> We have decided that the whole series will be BDSM, have Emma and Regina in endlessly different scenarios of awkward job situations created by their relationship or vice versa. Mal, the Dragon's Scale club, Lily, Graham, and August will probably continue to be the supporting characters.

Entering the Dragon’s Scale straight from work, Emma rested her arms on the sleek surface of the bar. She sucked in a deep breath and released it, looking around the room. Tired and frustrated from a day filled with board meetings, another one of Gold’s assistants quit the company complaining about stalking and harassment; the Director of Data Communications spent too much of her team’s time filling in the gaps in Operations. With the whisperings of a merger, she did not have the time or the patience to deal with Gold and his proclivities. Yet, here, Emma stood. She wanted to be at home nursing a bottle of single malt and enjoying the sensuousness of silence, but Mal had called. Mal never calls.

 _Mal, the woman who taught everything she knows about participating in adult games. She owed her as assuredly as she one time called the woman mistress. Mal’s whispered command thrilled her as few others had. “Come to the VIP section tonight. I have a friend in need of protection and comfort.”_  
  
She growled again and tapped the wood at her fingertips, signaling the bartender to return.  
“Yes, Mistress Swan, how may I serve you?”

“Double on the rocks.” Freeing her golden curls from the bun she wore all day, she used her fingers to fluff and tame the wild curls. She peeled her the coat of her suit off, popped open the buttons on her vest, and rolled up her sleeves, displaying muscular forearms. In her mind, she replayed the question, ‘How will I recognize her?”

A barely audible gasp registered behind her.

“Don’t worry. You will know.” The deadline in her hand confused and angered the switch, but a glance in the mirrored surface behind the bar silenced any doubts about her decision.

August, the bartender, slid the glass into her hand and placed the bottle in front of her. “Should I take your keys now or” the man stopped mid-sentence. “If you are looking for a new plaything, I’d check your six. She hasn’t even blinked since you took down your hair. She isn’t drooling yet, but I bet she would for you.”

She smirked but kept her back turned. “Does she look like a dom or sub?”

“Can’t tell from here, but she lacks swagger though she is breathtaking. I’d say sub or switch.” He continued talking casually in a low. “She arrived earlier from out of town. I know she’s an old friend of Mal’s, but I can’t tell you any more than that.”

She emptied the glass. “Pour me another.”

He obeyed quickly. Taking her drink in hand, she turned around, laying eyes on the mysterious woman. The Latina's eyes darted away from her face. A thrill shot through the blonde and the deferential behavior.

“August, the lady needs a drink.” She appraised the rare beauty in front of her — dancing eyes the color of amber, tan skin on legs with athletic grace. “Make her an appletini. I suspect she prefers slightly sweet.”

When he finished mixing the drink, Emma collected it and her coat before making her way to the high top.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you needed a drink. I hope you like it.” Commanding and sure of herself, she placed the drink in front of Mal’s guest. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Please,” a sultry voice, richer than she expected from such a small frame, thrilled her ears. “Thank you for your kindness. How did you know I like apples?”

Emma hopped quickly onto the stool, her fingers grazing the other woman’s arm in a well-calculated move that could be misconstrued as an accident. “The red of your lipstick reminded me of the apple I had with lunch. Consider your lips inspirational.”

Red fingertips wrapped around the glass as she sipped it gratefully. “Oh, I’m sorry. Where are my manners, Emma Swan.” She held out her hand as the dark-haired woman’s cheek flushed red. Mouth full and unable to speak freely, she shook carefully.

As she swallowed sharp green eyes scanned her face, she sat her drink down and looked at the table. “Regina Mills. It’s nice to meet you. I apologize for not introducing myself to you sooner.”

Emma clicked her tongue on her teeth. “Don’t apologize to me. You aren’t mine, not yet anyway.” She flashed another devastating grin knowing that every move she made enticed the woman in front of her to trust her a little more.

Regina lifted her drink to her lips. Observant eyes picked up a tiny tremor. “Hey now,” the blonde’s voice softened, “I’m not here to hurt you unless you want me to, of course.” Using her most reassuring voice, she delicately traced one finger down the soft skin of the brunette’s wrist.

“It’s not that.” Biting her lower lip, resembling a terrified child waiting on its irate parent to return, Regina’s eyes stayed directed on the tabletop.

“What is it then?” Still teasing soft skin with her fingertips.

“I haven’t been left alone in a club like this in years, maybe ever. My master, I mean, my former master, withdrew his protection. I’m on my own in an unknown place. The only feeling of safety I have is knowing that Mal will take care of me if someone steps out of line.”

Emma understood instantly. Pulling her coat from where she had thrown it over the back of her stool, she walked to the petite woman and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Now, everyone knows you are with me and will leave you alone.”

Fear flashed in russet tones before the blonde held up a hand. “Don’t worry, and you don’t owe me anything. If we ever spend time in a playroom together, it will be because you want to go. I won’t force anyone to do anything.”

Regina lifted her cocktail-sipping quietly, avoiding meeting the concerned eyes of the woman next to her. “What if I want to? What if I want to prove to myself that I could enjoy playing with someone that doesn’t remind me of Robin?”

The blonde sat back and flattened her hands on the table. Suddenly inspecting, the condition of her nails, the sinew running in her fingers. Thoughtful and concerned, she turned her attention to the woman at the table, classy, elegant, and extremely subdued. “For me to be a willing partner, you would have to tell me what you are willing to participate in with me. How far do you want to take it? Do you want me to tease you? Spank you? Worship you? Do you want to be tied up or tied down?”

“You didn’t ask about pain?”

The dom smirked. “You aren’t a fan of pain. And, even if you were, I won’t do that until we trust each other.”

Emma plucked Regina’s hand from the table. The blonde caressed the silky smooth skin and brought the dainty knuckles to her lips. She enjoyed watching the delicious tremor travel through the brunette’s high strung body. “I’m still waiting for an answer.”

The brunette swallowed thickly. “All of it.”

Emma kissed her knuckles one more time before standing. “Give me a minute. I will be right back.”

She pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the bar, but August, as usual, ignored the others and came straight to Emma. “Yes, mistress, what can I do for you?”

“I need a playroom. I prefer the purple room if its available.” He touched his earpiece and after an extended whispered discussion. “It will be ready for you in minutes. If you wish to escort the lady that direction.”

“Thank you.” When she turned away, August stopped her progress. “Mal says, thank you.”

Emma looked up to the mezzanine, where the older blonde woman looked down from above. She offered a brief wave of acknowledgment. She walked quickly to the table and lifted her coat from the smaller woman’s frame. Alarmed eyes met Emma’s. “We have a room waiting.” Offering her hand, she helped Regina to her feet. The warmth of Emma’s hand on her lower back gave the timid woman the ability to walk through the massive Friday night gathering.

In minutes, Emma used the key she had acquired from Lily. “This is a plush suite, and we have it for the rest of the night.” The tanned skin along the brunette’s cheekbones glowed pink. “Go sit at the end of the bed.”

Regina turned the knob and gaped at the luxurious room. The few recessed lights in the ceiling created a spotlight on the purple silk sheets that sat in the middle. She watched the brunette perch herself on the end of the bed.

The blonde walked to where the smaller woman sat. She pointed at each foot and removed the exquisite heels one at a time. The tension from Regina’s body filled the room. “I want you to go to the en suite. A robe should hang on the back of the door, strip, whether or not you wear your panties and bra are up to you. Hang the dress on the back of the door. Anything else you remove belongs in the chair next to the powder room vanity.”

In the minutes she waited, Emma hung her coat over the back of a chair, stripped off her vest, she dropped her suspenders from her shoulders and removed her shirt leaving her sheer lace high necked bra and body on display. She kicked her shoes off and stripped her socks from her feet. She opened the oak chest, pulling out a blindfold. Her new pet appeared skittish. A light rap at the entrance drew her attention; she opened the door to receive a covered silver tray. She set it on the bedside table.

The door behind her opened, revealing the petite woman wrapped in a midnight blue robe. Holding her head high, but her eyes lowered, Regina stepped into the middle of the carpet and awaited instructions. Instead, the blonde stepped behind her, bringing a silk sash around her head. “Can you see?”

“No, mistress.”

“Good girl. I didn’t tell you or prompt you, but you addressed me by my title.” The blonde enjoyed watching the pulse jump at her pet’s pulse point. She leaned in behind her ear, nuzzling in gently with her nose and lips. “Did I mention how beautiful you look? You chose the perfect one for your complexion.” Emma brushed dark hair behind an ear before stepping away.

*****

  
From the moment Regina returned to the room, Emma’s beauty and strength had her bewitched. Even after the beauty robbed her of vision, her mind continued to stray to thoughts of muscular arms and those glorious collar bones on display. The blonde woman wore a deliciously transparent bra and suit slacks. Regina shivered at the memory of defined abs and the dangling suspenders that accentuated the womanly curves.

Using one finger to regain her attention, Emma tipped the brunette’s chin up as she stepped close enough for their breasts brush together; she allowed her breath to trace over quivering lips.

“Open.” With that simple command, Regina’s heart raced.

She popped a grape onto the waiting tongue. “Chew.”

While the smaller woman focussed on the sweetness in her mouth, Emma grabbed the robe’s belt, guiding Regina toward the bed. Pausing within inches of the padded surface, the blonde asked. “What color are you?”

“Green.”

“Drop the robe.”

Smirking. Regina’s sure hands untied the silk and bared her body, hoping to hear a reaction from her audience.

“God, your beautiful.” The words rang out as strong arms tossed her onto the bed. Regina’s heart thundered in her chest.

“You didn’t think a little skin would disarm me, did you?” The blonde hummed as she moved onto the bed, pinning the woman between her thighs.

A cold droplet hit the tip of her nose and traversed the columella down to her lips. Regina’s tongue ventured out to lick the moisture away. “So, you are a tease, are you?”

A biting cold circled her left nipple. Against her wishes, a moan escaped her pouting lips. To prevent a second, Regina bit viciously into her lower lip.

“Oh, so a sub, but you don’t like to give up all control. Do you need me to take it from you?”

The freezing shard traveled in the valley of breasts and dipped into her bellybutton. Her body shivered involuntarily, but the brunette refused to answer. Blindfolded and lost to the sensation of the warmth emanating from the woman above her. She could feel moisture collecting in the fabric of the woman’s pants as they rubbed the bare skin of her thighs.  
The bed shifted beneath her as tendrils of hair teased the skin of her neck and chest. One curl teased her lips. She imagined the hand directing it and the cocky smile on pale lips while watching her body react. A warm velvet tongue lapped at the underside of her breast, capturing the cold wetness tracing down her tight abdominal muscles until dipping into the melted pool at her belly.

Though Regina fought as hard as she could to control her body’s responses when Emma bit down on the peek of her nipple, she screamed and panted. Back arching, her hips, belly, and breasts aligned with the woman tormenting her. Her hands buried themselves in blonde hair, keeping the woman where she needed her.

With a pop, the blonde released her breast; strong hands pulled her wrists away, pushing down her hands above her head. “Color?”

“Green, my mistress, so green.” Even Regina could hear the lust in the rasp of her voice.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me. Do it again, and there will be consequences.”

Writhing beneath the woman, she flexed her thigh and nodded her head in acceptance. “Yes, mistress.”

Hot stickiness fell on the skin of her rib cage, the brunette’s mind tried to discern the substance while her skin burned with need and a delectable pain. Emma’s tongue followed the path, licking and sucking the skin and bones of her rib cage. The brunette’s breath came in staccato pants; her back arched; her hands fisted the silk encased pillows at the head of the bed.

  
“God, that tastes so good. I like a little salt with my sweetness. Don’t you?”

When she opened her mouth to respond, Regina met the warm tongue of the woman above her. Intoxicated by the passion the woman brought to their first kiss, the two muscles danced together, filling the prone woman’s mouth with caramel and something spicy that she believed to be the blonde. Losing herself to the moment, one hand sank into golden curls, the other grabbed onto a muscular back.

With speed she didn't know existed, Emma had the brunette flipped over her lap and the first strike of her open palm across right buttock.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” sounding desperate but hopeful, Regina apologized.

More slaps to her ass had her whole backside on fire. Her skin burned bright red, yet the skin on her arms held goosebumps. With each impact, the tension coiled in the pit of the brunette’s stomach. Her arousal dripped onto Emma’s slacks; the dom ignored the growing puddle but continued using a consistent hand. A keening filled the room.

Regina could not hide the shame of her pleasure flowing outward.

Suddenly, the assault on her heated flesh stopped.

Her face flushed red as Emma proceeded to stroke the tenderized flesh calming the skin. Two fingers dipped into the wetness.

“Oh.” Regina’s hips bucked again.

“Hmm. Someone likes getting spanked. I wonder, how much?”

*****

Emma enjoyed the wild look of the woman in her arms. Seconds away from breaking, the brunette shivered and quaked. She slipped the two fingers in her mouth, allowing her tongue to savor the flavor of her latest pet. She reminded her cinnamon and honey. She hummed happily before plunging the fingers deep into the woman.

“Color.”

A loud, uncontrollable moan fell from her lips. “God, so green. Please, take me.” Begging for a second release, the blonde smiled and set an arduous pace that put the woman over her peak in seconds.

Back arched and crying out her name, Emma would never forget the sight of the woman’s taut muscles, the way the light played off her wet nipples, or the sound of that sultry voice crying out her name.

This would not be a one-time event if she had anything to say about it.

*****

Hours later, satiated Regina slipped from the bed, offering Emma an easy smile. She gathered her clothing from the chair. “I need to go get dressed. I have a flight to catch.”

Emma was buttoning her shirt as Regina exited the bathroom. “Are you well enough to travel?” The blonde didn’t know how to express in words how much she hated to skimp on aftercare. Their night, though not as strenuous as many of her sessions get, had reached an intensity that left the brunette vulnerable and crying in her arms. The blonde knew she cried for a relationship that she lost. The woman had revealed little about why she no longer had a master, but Emma realized the wound ached.

Appraising the stoic face on display, she waited for a verbal response. “I assure you, Miss Swan, that I am well. I will be walking into a boardroom presenting at 9 a.m. on the other coast without batting an eye. Your services have been appreciated, but I don’t need much aftercare.”

Leaning her long-form against the door frame, Emma crossed her arms across her chest, looking disappointed, bordering on annoyed. “I would feel better about this if you would be willing to exchange numbers. I would like to check on you later today. Drop isn’t something to be ignored. As much as you needed this release, it could turn around and bite you later.”

One dark eyebrow arched. “You do realize I don’t live here. One night doesn’t make a relationship.”

“True. I didn't ask for a relationship. However, I do have a responsibility to make sure that you are doing as well as you believe you are. I won’t beg if you aren’t comfortable with it, fine. But, I will tell Mal to check on you if you won’t allow me to do it.”

Purse her lips and sighing in irritation, Regina held out her phone. “Ok. Give me your number and I will speak to you later in the day. I have too much going on right now to coddle your ego, so don’t expect me to make myself overly available.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I’m not flying halfway across the country for anyone. I only want to ensure you are safe.” Emma took the other woman’s phone in hand and typed in her digits. Without asking, she sent her phone a text message to prevent Regina from choosing not to contact her. “I can literally see the stress traveling back into your body. Either I did a lousy job, or your stress load is ridiculously high.”

“I’ll be fine.” The brunette opened the door, preparing to leave, but something she can’t explain stops her from going. “Thank you for last night. I haven’t been in the best place since Robin chose to turn me loose.” Her head dipped, very reminiscent of the timid woman she’d been the night before.

The blonde stepped forward and pulled the brunette into the room. “Thank you for allowing me to be the one to help you.” Emma tipped Regina’s chin back up, allowing their eyes to meet. “If you need anything even if it’s to help the next time you get so wound up in your head that you can’t breathe. Please call me if you get in over your head, Regina. You may not have a master, but you aren’t alone either.”

“Thank you, Mistress Swan. I will keep that in mind.”

 


	2. Dealing with Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's work situation changes. Emma offers a little relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still flying solo. Xevn hasn't had time to help which means that the sexy scene is all me. He's so much better at writing them that I hope this lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> Also, I have taken creative liberties with how Facetime works and on a remote control device. Please...just go with it. I know this isn't real, but this is for fun. Reality has nothing to do with it.

**RM: I made it home safely. Thank you again for your services.**

Regina rubbed furiously at her temples in a useless attempt to alleviate the growing tension headache. Fighting to maintain control of her emotions, she sighed and glanced at the stack of reports sitting on her desk. Her mind refused to focus on the here and now; instead, she fretted over her word choice--She’d sounded dismissive of those few hours together.

“Miss Mills, Mr. Locksley is waiting. Can I send him in?” Her secretary’s voice pierced through her inner monologue.

“Thank you, Lacey.” She sighed. Truthfully, she would prefer he sent an email or called. She didn’t feel ready to deal with him today.

Two quick raps to the door, and then he opened it before she could respond. “Good, you're not busy.”

Regina pursed her lips while looking up from the stack of documents in her hand. “As you can see, I am quite busy. What do you want, Rob?”

He straightened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket before sitting down across from her. His sheepish grin worried her.

“I don’t know. We haven’t spoken in a couple of weeks, and I was concerned.”

The sneer on her lips failed to create words, but her eyes shot daggers that forced him to reposition himself in his seat. “I thought we left it on bad terms. I thought maybe I should apologize.”

She dropped the pen on the desk and sat back in her chair. “Apologize. What a novel idea? We had a relationship, Robin, kinky, but a relationship nonetheless. It would have been nice to have been privy to the information that you were also dating your soon-to-be-ex-wife. Or, you could have acknowledged that the two of you had decided to try and reconcile. But, this half-assed embarrassment at having us running into her at a dinner date--you calling our dating business meetings--I don’t know why it bothers me, but it does.”

The skin of his neck reddened, and jaw tightened. He used one finger to loosen his tie as he slid forward. “I”m your dom; you should treat me with respect.”

“No! You played at being my dom, and your behavior should demand respect. Instead, you acted like I’m your dirty little secret. I bet she doesn’t even know that you like to inflict a little pain.”

He cracked his fingers as she pushed out of her chair. “Does she know that you get off on slapping women?” She walked around the ornate desk and leaned against its smooth surface. “Does she like it when you choke her a little, make it hard to breathe?”

Shaking, he stood and stepped into her space. “Watch your mouth, you filthy little whore. I could wreck your career.” He grabbed her jaw roughly before she shoved his chest, knocking him backward, a move she wouldn’t have made a week ago.

“And, I could wreck your marriage. You do remember the conference in Vegas. The photographs you took. I bet her lawyer would love to get his hands on those.” His rage faded with the blood draining from his face. “I would even wager that you would do just about anything to keep the evidence of how much you enjoy pegging as quiet as possible.” The cruel turn to her lips shocked her former lover.

“I should go.”

“Yes, you should.” Her voice called to him as he turned toward the door. “I know you were in over your head. You didn’t mean for it to mean so much or feel as good as it did. You followed Will Scarlett’s lead on a wild night and came home with a new way to play. You didn’t expect it to be as addictive as it is.”

He paused and turned to face her again. “I won’t tell her. What you do and don’t tell Marian is up to you, Robin. I knew what we had wouldn’t last. You wanted to taste the wildlife, try it on for size, but you are too nice for it. It’s just a costume you wear; it isn’t who you are.”

She sighed and stepped toward him. “I fooled myself into believing you were more than you are.”

“What changed?”

A teasing smile crept across her face. “I met someone that reminded me what a true dom can do.” Reaching to squeeze his arm, she allowed forgiveness to flood her eyes. “We should have stayed friends.”

“Aye. That we should.”

A loud voice could be heard on the outside of the doors. “Is she in?”

Their eyes met. Robin rolled his and grinned. “I guess Marco has been sent to summon us.”

The affable older man threw open the door to the office, practically shouting. “Marvelous, your both here. Chairman Martin needs to see you, Robin. Regina, I need the dossier you acquired last week.”

With a quick wave, her ex-lover disappeared. Marco waited until the man left before quickly shutting the door. “Poor bastard.”

“Marco!” Shocked, she turned with a questioning look on her face. “George says we have to downsize. In the last quarter, the sales plummeted. If we don’t trim the fat, we won’t survive this market.”

Her brow furrowed, trying to understand his words.

“George is about to give Robin his severance package. It was either you or him, but you do three times the work he does with half the complaining. You always put the company first. We need more people like you.”

She picked up a thick folder from her credenza. “I believe you needed this.” She held it out to the older man.

“Yes, dear. I did. Thank you.”

“Is George offering him a fair deal?”

Marco’s lip quirked upward. “You are too fond of him — not enough spine in that one. But, yes, he is being given a half year’s severance plus benefits. And, he is also putting him in contact with a company headhunting for a position in Cardiff.”

By the time the older gentleman left her office, she knew that her life would be simpler without Robin in it; however, she began to worry over the future of the company.

“Lacey.”

Her secretary entered her office quickly. “Could you please shut the door?”

Ice blue eyes pierced her from where the woman sat down across from her. “I take it Marco needs to replace the battery in his hearing aid again?”

“I suppose so, but I doubt that is why I am in here.”

Her ability to read her boss made Lacey invaluable. “You’re right. It isn’t. I have a few things I need you to do for me personally. I need you to pick up my migraine pills from the pharmacy. Sort out lunch for me. Nothing greasy. Feel free to order one for yourself and put it on my tab. And, lastly, can you call the Dragon’s Scale club in Chicago. Speak to either Lily or Mal. I need you to get a home address for one of her clients, a Miss Emma Swan. Then, send an elegant thank you gift.”  
Lacey smirked at her. “When you say elegant gifts, are we talking socially acceptable or something that you think anyone who frequents that club would want?”

“I was thinking a nice bottle of bourbon.” Regina blushed a little. “Anything personal, I will choose to send myself at a later date once you have the address.”

*****

Regina sprinted into the meeting with the board minutes after they requested her presence. Holding her head high, she met the eyes of every board member in an intentional slow sweep of the room. She hated the board. Comprised entirely of older white men, most of which understood very little about what it took to create a fully secure and operational website for investing and trade. She might as well speak in Spanish than try to explain to them the ins and outs of her department, Information Management, and Security.

“Good afternoon, Miss Mills. We appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule. We needed to discuss the impending restructuring with you if you have the time.”

Dread filled her belly as her eyes scanned the stoic faces surrounding the table.

“I would have been here earlier if I had been made aware that I was needed. Now, gentlemen, please tell me, what is it I can do for you?”

Marco began to speak, but George King quickly spoke over him. “Regina. You and Robin Locksley have controlled our IT teams for the entire corporation. I realize that with five different cities, making sure that the data transferring from our servers on and off-site could not have been an easy task. Am I to understand that you handled L.A., Phoenix, and Chicago?”

“Yes, sir. Robin handled New York City and Miami. However, I helped with his overload on more than one occasion.”

Robert Gold cleared his throat. “Why are you stalling? Just tell the woman,” he growled out before facing her. “Miss Mills, we are aware that you helped with the overload DAILY--you did your job and most of Mr. Locksley’s. We have decided in our downsizing to change you from being the east coast director to the CIO. You will essentially have the same duties, but be tasked with all five cities, with the addition of coordinating with London and Toronto. All of our technical support and maintenance and data entry personnel will be under you.”

Regina blinked, a little dumbfounded. “Thank you.” She stuttered out.

“We will be sending you the details of your promotion later. I hope you realize this means you will be traveling to our head offices in Chicago far more often.”  
“Yes, sir. I do understand that.” She gulped, thinking of all the opportunities to see Miss Swan she could have in her future.

“In time, there may be a reason to relocate there.”

She gulped. “That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.”

*****

Hours later, sitting at home alone in bed with a book, she still couldn’t believe the day’s events. Then, her phone pinged.

_**ES: Either you or your assistant has good taste. Thank you.** _

_**RM: No, dear, thank you. I should have shown my thanks earlier.** _

_**ES: Oh, I would much rather you express your thanks in person or on facetime. Would you be interested in playing again?** _

_**RM: As appealing as that is, I doubt either of us could be satisfied over a phone.** _

_**ES: That is only a problem if you aren’t creative. I am. Tell me, on a scale of none to I’m so uptight I’m bulletproof, how are you?** _

_**RM: If I lied to you, would you get on a plane and punish me for it?** _

_**ES: Waiting for an answer.** _

_**RM: I might as well be wearing armor plating.** _

_**ES: I thought so. You should have an overnight package on your doorstep when you get home. Eat dinner, bathe, then put on the jewelry before calling me. I want to see you.** _

_**RM: Is that an order?** _

_**ES: Yes, and if you disobey, you won’t be satisfied this evening. I will leave you wanting, and if you take it into your own hands, well, then I guess you wouldn’t need me in your life anymore.** _

Regina stared at the glowing screen in her hands. A few days ago, the idea that Emma Swan would be only a fond memory didn’t bother her in the least. Today, her heart pounded in her chest, knowing that she may be a lifeline in a very tumultuous set of months. Her mouth flattened into a hard line, knowing that she needed the woman. After only one brief night, she desperately craved her attention.

**_RM: Yes, Mistress. What time should I anticipate your call? I will be in a meeting until 6; I hope to be home by 7._ **

**_ES: I would like us to facetime. Follow all the instructions in the box to the letter. I will connect via facetime at 8._ **

Regina rolled her eyes. She honestly couldn’t imagine how satisfying this could be over the dinky screen of a phone.

*****

A little smile tugged at deep red lips as Regina collected the box held out by her doorman. Giles held the door open while she stepped through to the elevator.

“Have a nice night, Miss Mills.”

She nodded absentmindedly as she held the box in her arms, anticipating what Miss Swan had in store for the evening. Energy thrummed through her body. She gaped in puzzlement at the delivery man standing outside her door.

“Can I help you?” The grubby twenty-something shifted on his feet nervously.

“Are you the woman that lives here?”

“Yes, I am. What can I do for you?”

He grinned. “I was told to deliver this to you personally, not leave it in the hall. And she said to say that she expects you to eat.”

The brunette’s heart skipped a beat at the attention to detail. “Thank you. What do I owe you?”  
Tucking the box under her chin, she took the plastic bag in one and hand and turned to put her key in the door.

He laughed. “It’s been taken care of tip and all. Have a nice night.” He took off down the hall a little pink in the face.

“I intend to” slipped through her lips without much thought. She immediately locked the door and left her shoes beside it. Heading straight to the kitchen, she set the box on the island and her dinner next to it. The clock on the stove read 7:30.

She found a knife suitable for opening the box, but then sat it down. Her mistress insisted she eats. Depending on the contents of the box, that might not be possible. Instead, she grabbed a fork and opened the styrofoam container. She hummed happily, seeing her favorite meal, a spring salad with grilled salmon.

One eye watched the clock as she consumed her dinner with a glass of wine. She realized a little late she should have asked permission first. Finishing quickly, she dropped the trash in the bin, picked up the box and knife, and headed to her bedroom.

At 7:50, she opened the box.

An Ipad Pro lay across the top with a sticky note attached to the screen.

Power it on. I have already set it up. When you have followed all the remaining instructions, and you are ready for me, open facetime. I am the only contact on the list. Don’t keep me waiting.

Next, she pulled out a white connector. She had used one of these for work. It allowed her to connect the Ipad to the tv. In essence, the Ipad would enable Emma to see her; the tv would allow her to view Emma.

I suspect you can figure out how to connect this. If not, I attached a diagram to the back of the Ipad. Please connect these before we get started. I have preset protocols to make this the best experience for the two of us.

After connecting the two items, connecting the Ipad to a power source, and then ensuring the tv and the Ipad both functioned, she went back to look in the box.

A four-inch-thick purple velvet box rubbed against a much smaller blue one.

Be a good girl, open purple, blue, then pink. We never discussed your preferences, but I believe you will like this little jewel. If you genuinely object, I understand; however, if you are willing, I have found the weight tends to heighten your pleasure.

The purple box revealed a chrome anal plug with a purple jewel in the end. A small bottle of lube nestled next to it with a tiny card. I believe you know where this gem goes.

She took off her blouse, bra, and skirt. She examined her firm body and poked at the tiny bits of softness she found on her abdomen and rear, much to her displeasure. Painful early mornings at the gym could not remove the little bit of fat she carried. She sighed and turned to the mirror. She tossed her hair back, trying to create a wanton, disheveled look before her eyes fell on the time 7:57.

Tension rolled through her body as she tried to figure out how to insert the toy alone. Thinking back to their night together, she crawled on the bed next to the box. She grabbed the lube, wet the metal, bent face down, and slipped it between her cheeks. She struggled for a moment, never having tried to do this to herself but finding the comfort of the weight as it slid into place. She pushed back up onto her knees before easing back to the two remaining presents.

As she cracked the lid on the blue box, an alert came from the Ipad. 8:00pm. She gulped, knowing she would disappoint her mistress. She accepted the incoming call.

The blonde filled the screen. Shirt unbuttoned, leaving well-defined abs on display, and the blonde lifted an eyebrow at her as she sipped from a glass of amber liquid.

“You are late.”

“I’m sorry, mistress. My meeting ran over and I.”

Emma cut her off. “Enough. I don’t need any excuses or explanations. Did you eat?”

Regina swallowed nervously and shifted on her knees, where she rested on the bed. “Yes, mistress. It was delicious. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Pale lips turned up into a smirk. “I haven’t begun to take care of your needs, pet.” Leaving the woman kneeling in place, she turned her back to walk off-screen. She returned, carrying a refilled drink and offering a soft smile to the camera. “Did you use the purple box?”

She nodded with a tiny smile on her lips. “I did.”

“So why do you look slightly distressed?”

Brown eyes widened as she bit her lip. “I didn’t finish. You called as I was opening the blue box.”

Emma shook her head. Blonde curls danced in the dim light of her bedroom. “I think I can let that slide. This might make it more fun, anyway.” Emerald eyes sparkled as they traveled over her pet. “I like the garter belt and stockings. You were right to leave them on.”

Regina blushed under her scrutiny. She could feel the appreciative caress of her mistress’s eyes retracing over her skin.

“Close your eyes. Use your fingers to tease your nipples. Pretend those are my hands. Cup your breasts, squeeze, then slide up and over to tug on your peaks again. Keep doing that. Exactly. Perfect.”

The brunette didn’t know what possessed her, but as she listened to the voice of her mistress flowed through her body. Her head fell back, offering her throat on display. Her pulse raced. “Flick the tips.”

“Hmm,” she hummed and followed the commands.

“Now, open your eyes. Pull the clamps out of the blue box.”

Her fingers fumbled with the delicate pieces of gold. She’d never used, nor had anyone use them on her before. “Now, tighten it down.”

She hissed involuntarily as she followed instructions. The metal bit into her flesh. She panted as her skin flushed, exhilarated.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, ma’am.” Her tongue traced over her lips. Words failed to express how she felt at this moment.

“Put on the other one.” Emma finished her drink and deposited it on the table near the camera. Regina's pulse quickened as she watched Emma’s hand running over the length of her form on the screen. “God, you are so sexy. Do you see the chain run it through them? Let the weight dangle between your breasts.”

Regina shuddered to feel the texture of the roped gold sliding in the loops. Her skin buzzed. Fire licked at her spine. “Grab the last little box. Lay it beside you on the bed. Push the brown one off the edge. You can throw the trash out later.”

“Close your eyes again. Get in the middle of the bed and face the back wall.”

The shift of the chain teased and taunted her. Knowing Emma’s eyes traced over her most intimate regions on display, just the idea of where her attention could be brought a new wave of fluid to pool between her legs. She could imagine the look on her mistress’s face as she watched her arousal drip onto the duvet.

“Lean forward slowly. Put your weight on your elbows. Have I told you how much I enjoy the sunkissed glow of your skin?”

Emma's voice sounded strange, strained. Regina turned her head slightly as she tried to decipher the sounds she heard. A hollow thunk rang out, and she realized Emma had dropped her belt; her mistress must be stripping as well.

  
“Umm. I love how that jewel looks lovely in you. So, very beautiful.” Her dom’s satisfied hum made her heart soar. “Take the pinky of your left hand, snag the chain. Pull lightly. If I were there right now, my tongue would be teasing along that metal and tasting you. My teeth would nip down the skin of your throat, down your back. I would trace your spine with wet kisses.” The blonde smacked her lips then, Emma’s voice went silent. Soon the only sound was Regina’s labored breathing.

“Do you feel your wetness leaking from you?” I can see it. I wish I could smell or taste it. Use your right hand, reach dip two of your fingers in. Push in deep. I want you to feel the resistance of the steel bulb in your ass. Feel the thin wall separating the two. Know this, very soon I will be penetrating both for you. But, only after you beg.”

Doing as directed, an involuntary moan escaped. Regina bit harshly into her lower lip to prevent anything else from following.

“Pet, let me hear you.” Not waiting, Emma’s lust laden voice continued to assault her sub’s ears. “Pull your fingers out, place them in your mouth, and taste yourself. You are so very sweet, delectable, tangy.”

Regina whimpered when she slid her digits between her lips.

“Tug with your left.”

A strangled coo came out of the brunette.

“Again.”

This time she moaned. Her legs quivered.

“Baby, I’m proud of you. You are dying for me. I can see it.”

The sub arched her back a little shifting her weight, snagging her chain pulling on both of her buds. She cried out again.

“I don’t know what you really need, but reach into the little box on your right side. It isn’t far from your shoulder. Pull out the egg. Use it to scoop up some of your juices.”

In her mind, Regina knew this item, but how could Emma use a bullet on her from states away?

Tease your clit with it. Suddenly, the vibrator came to life in her hand. She dropped it on the duvet and had to chase after it with her hand. Emma laughed.

“Ooo, someone’s getting desperate.”  
“Do you want to use it on your clit, or do you want it inside?”

Struggling to form words, Regina stuttered out “inside.”

“Pop it in. Push deep.”

As soon as the bullet passed her inner lips, tingles began to coalesce up and down her spine. Emma increased the speed while the brunette writhed, arching her back and shifting her hips.

“Rollover. I want to see you.”

Nearly boneless, Regina dropped onto her right side, still using her left to pluck at the chain, enjoying the little shocks. As the intensity inside her body increased, the small object rolled to hit her back wall vibrating the membrane and teasing her anal lining. White sparks filled her vision.

“Oh, Fuck me,” Regina yelled out as her right hand snaked around grasp at her breast. The strength inside her only seemed to increase as her first orgasm gave way to her second, then a third.

Coffee eyes barely registered the nude form of the blonde woman burying fingers in her own body.

*****

Emma watched her pet lying on her bed, steadily breathing in and out. Pleased that the woman had passed out a few minutes ago, she felt humbled by the trust demonstrated by this virtual stranger.

With one arm tucked under her head for support, Emma rolled onto her side and called to the woman, slowly consuming her thoughts. When she didn't wake, she chose not to sever their connection. In the morning, the two women would have a much-needed conversation.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets stressed but they will finally spend quality time together in-person soon.

While riding the elevator to the sixtieth floor, Regina’s mind filtered back to the previous night. She and her mistress had played for hours. Who knew facetime had so many applications?

 

**_With her legs splayed wide so that her mistress could watch, she used the purple toy her owner had blessed her with today. Slick and thick, it filled her pushing the vibrating egg deeper._ **

 

**_Her jaw locked as Emma increased the intensity again from afar._ **

 

**_“No matter what you say, I think I still like the purple jewel the most. You say the onyx is more your style. But, Baby, you are delicious right now.”_ **

 

**_The blonde hummed her praise pull out the dildo. Use your fingers, Pet. I want to see you make yourself cum.”_ **

 

**_Panting and writhing, she did not want to disappoint her mistress. White stars filled her vision as she plunged three fingers in her dripping cunt. A desperate nonsensical whisper fell from her lips._ **

 

**_“Take the clip off your clit.”_ **

 

**_A wave-like roar filled her ears as her body shook violently. Her eyes flew wide, seeing the sexy grin on her dom’s. “Pull out the vibrator and lick your fingers clean. That’s it. Suck on them.”_ **

 

**_Her dom hungrily watched every move she made; her green irises disappeared behind blown pupils. “God, you are so sexy, Baby. I can’t wait until you are back in Chicago. I’m going to put that mouth of yours to work.”_ **

 

“Good morning, Miss Mills. Welcome back, I hope you had a nice flight this morning. I know from experience the red-eye can be challenging.” Jolted from her reverie, the smile on her lips moments ago had been genuine, now she offered a fake one to the man in front of her.

 

Two months ago, Emma Swan had turned her life upside down or possibly right side up for the first time in forever. Seven weeks ago, they began facetime sessions. That first morning that she woke to see her mistress on screen curled up asleep on the end of a bed healed a piece of her broken heart. Robin’s selfishness destroyed her faith in humanity, so she had believed--and Emma restored it effortlessly. In the beginning, they spoke every other day and played twice a week. However, with each session, their connection strengthened--called to them. Three weeks in, and they played more night than not.

 

“It was crowded as usual. I’m glad to be here,” her tone said otherwise. “You said we had an emergency.”

 

He straightened his tie and shrunk before her eyes. “Yes, ma’am. The corporate credit servers may have been breached forty-eight hours ago.” He swallowed nervously. Hs large Adam's apple and bald head reminded her a little too much of Beaky Buzzard.

 

“Why is this the first I have heard of this?”

 

He rubbed at his chin. “Maybe I shoulda called you as soon as I knew.”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “That would have been preferable. Thank you. Now, what have you done to fix the problem?”

 

He desperately shook his head. “Oh, no. I am not here to fix the problems. I am here to help you fix the problems.”

 

Growling, she leaned forward. “Fine. Take me to my office here, and I will see exactly what we have to fix. You better pray to God that the mistake wasn’t made on your watch.”

 

An hour later, she gathered her team in the conference room. “Jennings, how many servers?”

 

“Six.” The older black man barely resembled the linebacker he once was, but yet understood their system better than anyone.

 

She chewed her lower lip before addressing him again. “Have you imaged them?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Then, take them offline. Reinforce containment. Keep me apprised of the situation. Villarreal, how did you detect it in the first place?”

 

She ignored Jennings exit as she listened to his heavily accented response. “I noticed that many of our files discussing holdings and company planning strategy either moved or appeared to disappear then reappear in an altered state. At best, someone could read our files. At worst, someone altered documents regarding the future of the company.”

 

She sat quietly regarding the remaining group. She turned to the woman to her left. “I asked you to look into how this happened. What did you see?”

 

Karan sat back, attempting to look confident, but her introvert tendencies showed. She played with the pen in her hand as she stuttered out an “I am not sure.”

 

“You must have some idea.”

 

She nodded slowly.

 

“Tell me what you think. Your intelligence and instincts have proven correct on several occasions. I hope that this one won’t be different.”

 

Pushing her glasses on top of her head, the tech sat her pen down and mirrored Regina’s pose. “Ok. I think someone used a USB to download a worm into our server. We’ve had a few clients that dropped in for visits and used workstations. Anyone of them could have done it. But, I place money on either White Technologies or Midas Data. We’ve had too many meetings between our board members and theirs.”

 

“Sound thinking. Let’s treat this as corporate espionage. Jones and Smith, I want you to search all the files on the six servers. Determine anything that might have been viewed by the access points Villareal found. Make sure none of this affects our clients’ information. If it does, I will be the one to pass on the news. My head will be on the line, not yours. Does anyone have any questions about how to proceed?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good. We will reconvene tomorrow morning. I will expect an update.”  

 

Closing her laptop, Regina gathered her things and headed for her soon-to-be permanent office.

 

ES: Are we still meeting at the club tonight?

 

Feeling exhausted and stressed,  the brunette squeezed the bridge of her nose.

 

RM: Would it be inappropriate for me to call you? I want to discuss my condition and this evening. I’m having a rough day. I don’t know what I’m up to being in public.

 

The phone in her hand vibrated with an incoming call immediately.

 

“Hey, gorgeous. Are you okay?”

 

Brown eyes filled with tears against her will. “No. I’m not, but I’m more than willing to let you fix it for me.”

 

A soft chuckle came over the line. “I know playing in a hotel room isn’t ideal. Would you like to visit my apartment? We could order dinner. I could give you a massage and pamper you. Or, if you need, I can strip every ounce of self-control from your body. Whatever you need, baby.”

 

Regina felt ridiculous. Emma’s offer flooded her body with comfort and need. “That sounds wonderful,” her voice sounded weak and worn to her own ears.

 

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, we have an ongoing crisis that is my responsibility.”

 

She heard Emma moving around and closing a door. “Pet, I need you to tell me what do you need? Do you need me to take full control, or do you want me to treat you like the beautiful Queen that needs to be worshipped?”

 

A tear rolled down an olive cheek.

 

“Baby, talk to me.”

 

“We haven’t been in the same city more than twice. And, the last time we had plans to meet in New York, I had to cancel on you because of an emergency board meeting. How is it you feel…” her thoughts spun back to the last time they managed to occupy the same space.

 

**_“Mistress, when can I touch you?” Regina’s plaintive voice fell on deaf ears. Her eyes disappeared behind the silk scarf. Emma had already used four others, tying her to the hotel bed._ **

 

**_“Not now. I’m not through learning your body--your tells. Before tonight’s over, I will know them all because I plan to see how many orgasms I can pull out of you.”_ **

 

**_Tied and excited, the brunette gulped, wondering how loose her body would be when they were done._ **

 

**_Her mistress traced an abstract design on her thigh with her fingers as her mouth nipped at the flesh of her rib cage._ **

 

**_“See. You are so sensitive here on your side, more so than on your belly, but then you are even more so here.” She bit gently into the underside of an olive breast; her tongue laved over the tender spot. An uncontrollable shiver raced through her body._ **

 

**_Nails bit into her hip as her mistress shifted her body. A warm tongue traced through her folds without warning, without preparation ripping a high pitched keen from her throat._ **

 

The blonde clicked her tongue at her. “Stop that right now. Come back to me.”

 

Regina shivered in longing for another night like they had in Los Angeles.

 

“You are mine. What kind of mistress would I be if I didn’t treat you like the brilliant creature you are? Hmm.”

 

She let out an exhausted sigh. “I suppose you are right.” Regina squeezed her eyes closed, fighting her internal monologue-- _This is too soon--Yes, we spend most nights together on facetime, but this is different._

 

“I know I am. Bring your luggage with you. You should stay with me. If it gets too much or it feels too soon, you can return to your hotel room. But, if knowing I’m going to take care of you no matter what helps, then I am looking forward to having you in my arms every night that you are here. How does that sound?”

 

“Better than I deserve.”  She blew out the breath she had been holding. “I will be leaving here shortly. Its a quick walk to the hotel.”

 

“Good. Which hotel? I will be there in 30 minutes.”

Her jaw fell open. “You...you are going to pick me up?”

 

****

 

Barefoot with her shirt unbuttoned, but still dressed from work, the blonde moved scurried about the ample space preparing to help her sub to relax in every way possible. Emma struggled to contain her excitement. Leaving the bathroom door cracked as Regina put her things away, the blonde filled the large bathtub with bath salts and hot water. She raked her fingers through the water, pouring from the faucet before placing two large body towels on the rack next to the tub.’

 

“Are you almost finished?” she called, hoping her sub would not lose her nerve. As strong and independent as Regina is, she needed someone to remind her when to let go.

 

“Coming.” The brunette stepped into the master bath, still fully dressed.

 

“I see you haven’t made much progress.”

 

“I could say the same about you.”  The cheeky smile gracing plump red lips caused the dom to raise an eyebrow.

 

Olive cheeks pinked as her eyes dipped tracing over the well-defined abs on display. Biting her lower lip, the brunette stepped closer. Gently, she took hold of both open ends of Emma’s button-down and slowly peeled it from her frame.

 

“I wasn’t planning on joining you. I want you to relax.”

 

Shaking hands settled on her ribcage before darkened eyes met shining emerald. “Please.”

 

Emma’s internal debate raged as she wrapped both arms around the smaller woman. “Turn around.”

 

Regina did not complain and push the subject. She turned her back and allowed pale fingers to unzip her dress. KIsses paid to her backbone along the way caused shivers.

 

In one quick movement, Regina’s bra joined the dress on the floor. The blonde had anticipated her charge turning and pressing her body into her own. Instead, delicate shoulders slumped, and the woman’s head fell forward. Her hair shielded her face from view.

 

“Pet, speak to me.”

 

Perplexed at the other woman’s behavior, she turned off the water and then proceeded to strip the clothing from her own body.

 

“I think I like your idea better.”

 

She could feel her sub’s eyes tracing over the muscled lines of her legs. Although she didn’t know why she needed it, Emma chose to give Regina this moment closed off from her mistress. Emma stepped into the tub and sat back, giving the smaller woman plenty of space to sit in her lap.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Her words snapped the CIO into motion. Quickly dropping her panties to the ground, she stepped over into the tub facing her dom.

 

Emma grasped her hand, pulling her down into the water while allowing the mistress’s eyes to trace over the petite body. All of it pleased her until the woman’s dusky nipples appeared bruised and abused.

 

“Oh, Pet. I’m sorry.” She eased the smaller woman around sideways so she could palm a tender breast. “I should have woken you. The first time we used the clips, you unlatched them when you climaxed. But, the last time...I guess we neglected to remove them on time.”

 

The blonde tenderly washed the abraided skin and checked for infection. “You should have told me when we spoke over the last few days.”

 

“I’m sorry. My mind has been elsewhere.”  Sounding exhausted, stressed and on the verge of tears, the woman curled in on herself in the steaming water.

 

Emma wrapped muscular arms around the woman while she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  Aligning the smaller woman’s body with her own, she buried her nose in unruly brown curls. She rubbed circles into the fatigued muscles of Regina’s back, hoping to alleviate some of the strain from her day.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about work?”

 

“What’s to know? I was promoted though we are downsizing. As the CIO, all data and technology issues are mine. We have an emergency on our hands, but the team in charge here in Chicago didn’t catch it immediately.” She sighed. “Can we not talk about work? I prefer to leave my worries from the day behind when I am with you.”

 

Grinning to herself, Emma had no complaints. “Hmm. I like that too. But, I do know quite a bit about secure servers if you ever need to run an idea past me. I am here for you in any way that you need.”

 

Slowly the muscles in the brunette’s back relaxed. The soft tickle of the woman’s breath against her collar bone told Emma that the woman had fallen asleep.

 

*****

 

A few hours later, Regina awoke lying on her side in a bed that achieved cloudlike softness.

 

“Ah, the sleeper awakens.”

 

Regina rolled toward the center of the bed, where Emma sat up reading a book. “What have you been up to?”

 

Emma’s lips turned upward, but she didn’t look at the woman. “I think it's obvious. I played the big spoon until I knew you wouldn’t wake anytime soon, then I chose to entertain myself.”

 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

 

“I work with computers, and I am on the wrong side of thirty. Yes, I wear glasses to read.”

 

“Someone’s cranky,” Regina plucked the book from her hands and marked the page before dropping it to the bed. “I can’t help but wonder if having a naked woman in your bed might be the solution.”

 

“Maybe.” Emma latched onto Regina then rolled over, pinning the tiny woman beneath her. “The thing is that you haven’t eaten, and I promised I would take care of you.”

 

Disappointment danced across the face of the woman beneath her. Emma dipped her head down and joined their lips. The kiss began tentatively, but it wasn’t long before she forced her way and allowed their tongues to tangle. She waited until Regina lost herself in the moment before she pulled back with a sly grin.

 

“As much fun as it would be to have you devour me, I don’t think the calorie content would be enough since I bet you skipped lunch.”

 

Refusing to give herself away, Regina huffed and bucked her hips. “At least you wouldn’t be fattening.”

 

Emma put more of her weight on her arms, trapping the woman. “So, I’m right. You didn’t eat. You aren’t taking the time to sustain your strength.” She growled a little before sitting and grabbing a robe.

 

“You don’t have to cover up to feed me.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t cook in the nude. One, it might spook the neighbors since the back wall to the first floor is glass. Two, cooking grease and bare breasts are two things that do not go together.”

 

Regina groaned and sat up, looking for something to throw on her body.

 

“No.”

 

The stern direction from her mistress confused her. “What do you mean, no?”

 

“Make yourself comfortable. I will be back with food. I want you keeping the bed warm.”

 

“But,”  Regina whined, “I’ve barely spent any time with you.”

 

The blonde tied the robe’s sash, irritation evident in the move. “True, but I had assumed that since you became mine that you might put a little effort into taking care of your needs.”

 

The brunette put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry. I hit the ground running today. My plane was late. I dropped my things at the hotel and went to work. I didn’t know we had a data breach, and it's on my watch. I haven’t been the CIO for long, and I’ve already got a crisis...I just...God. I’m sorry.” Overwhelmed by everything, she struggled to breathe until delicate fingers pulled her hands away.

 

Wrapping her hand around a delicate wrist, Emma pulled the woman to her feet and encapsulated her. “Baby, I can’t help if you don’t say how bad it is. But, no matter what you need to eat. That beautiful brain of yours has to have fuel to function.” She squeezed her one last time before grabbing a silk robe from inside her closet. She held it out for the woman to slide her arms in the sleeves. “Come downstairs. I will whip up a stirfry, and we can talk.”

 

Twenty minutes later, the two women sat across from each other at the breakfast bar. Regina stuck her fork in the odd mixture of beef, broccoli, and an assortment of vegetables that she could only vaguely identify.

 

“What’s this?” she asked, holding up a large chunk of green leaf.

 

“Bok-choy. I suggest we eat while it’s still hot. What time do you have to be in at work in the morning?”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at the food on her fork and sniffed. “Never heard of it. Eight. It would look bad for the CIO to arrive after everyone else even if my body is still in another time zone.”

 

Emma grinned. “I suspect you aren’t much of a cook.”

 

The brunette pouted. “I used to be. But, picky eaters and work demands have forced me from my kitchen.”

 

The blonde’s lips curled in fond amusement. “Now, will you please explain to me what that was upstairs?”

 

The food in Regina’s mouth felt like it grew larger as she tried to chew and swallow.

 

The blonde reached over the table and touched her cheek sweetly. “Come on. What’s going on?”

 

In an odd display of childish behavior, Regina’ shrugged. But, the quick anger on Emma’s face loosened her lips.

 

“We’ve been together for two months, yet it’s always one-sided. I know we started as a way for me to get a release, but we’ve evolved into more than that. Haven’t we?”

 

Emma put her fork down. She slowly chewed the food in her mouth and took a deliberate sip before making sure they held eye contact. “Regina, you are right. We started as a form of distraction. But, we connected instantly. Part of me screamed mine the first second I saw you sitting there. Why do you think this is one-sided?”

 

With her lips in a hard line, she bit out her response. “You never let me touch you. You barely let me kiss you.”

 

“Oh, is that all?” Emma rolled her eyes in response. “You had me worried for a minute.” She grabbed Regina’s fork, stabbed a few veggies, and held it out to her. While the other woman slowly wrapped her lips around the offering, the blonde explained her viewpoint. “We’ve only been together twice before this. The first time you needed to be unwound and had a deadline. The second, I knew what I wanted to do with you before I boarded my plane for California. It seems like almost every night, I torture myself with watching you come apart while listening to my voice, but those aren’t my hands eliciting those moans from your body. My lips aren’t against yours. I’m a spectator. I want to be involved in your breaking apart. I want you to scream my name because I made you come by my hand.”

 

“Oh.” Regina took another offered bite from the fork. She chewed her mind, slowly wandering over the situation before knowing what she wanted to ask. “Then, can I have you for dessert?”

  
  
  



	4. A New Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two ladies have a funfilled night. The next day Regina's data breach brings about a surprising revelation. BTW, the next chapter should get a little explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have between 2 weeks and a month left of dealing with two houses and moving. Please continue to bear with me. I appreciate those of you who have dropped a line of support. Thanks, everyone.

Regina chewed slowly, savoring the last morsel of her dinner as her mind raced. Although she wanted to take this next step with Emma, a large part of her fretted over the decision. How do you touch a domme for the first time? Should she wait for direction, or should she tell the woman what she wants? Cruel teeth worried her lower lip.

 

Blonde brows furrowed, then the blonde turned to the nightstand and stacked their plates and forks. “What now, pet?”

 

Caramel eyes sparked with nerves as they traveled down the long neck tracking Emma’s cleavage then getting lost in the robe. A disappointed sigh fell from her pouty crimson lips.

 

“Should I remove this?” Getting up from her perch on the bed, Emma tugged the knot out of her robe, letting the two flaps separate.

 

“Off.” Regina’s voice cracked as she uttered the command. “I mean, I would like your robe to come off,” the sub’s tone apologetic and timid.

 

Emma threw her arms behind her and wiggled her shoulders, easing the cloth down her arms and giving Regina an incredible view at the same time. Keen emerald eyes caught the flash of pink tongue peeking out between the sub’s lips, and the moment her eyes locked on the rigid muscles of her abdomen.

 

“Do you like what you see?” She seductively purred the question.

 

Dark chocolate curls bobbed with the assertive nod, concerned her voice would fail under the torrent of arousal.

 

Discarding the fabric, she watched as olive features burned red, and Regina’s jaw tightened. Apprehension prevailing, Emma discerned the best course of action and crawled onto the bed. Keeping her eyes level with the brunette’s, she kissed a path up her sub’s leg while her hands glided over the smooth flesh.   

 

Lips teasing along the woman’s hip, she felt Regina attempt to lay back. Her hand swept around and corrected her partner and held it in place. Straddling the brunette’s lap, she sat up and met Regina’s timid gaze. “If I am not mistaken, you wanted me for dessert.” Emma purred. Cupping one of Regina’s hands in hers, she drew a finger up to her lips and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip.

 

With a raised brow, the blonde patiently waited for a response from her silent partner.

 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Regina fought to compose herself long enough to give a dignified reply. But her mind had other ideas. Awash in the hypnotizing feel of the latter’s warm body resting against hers, pebbled peaks delicately skated over her chest in a pattern that matched the blonde’s breaths. She drank in the details of Emma’s smooth, silky skin as it clung to hers and became acutely aware of her mistress’s liquidy warm arousal percolating on her thigh-- ‘Dignified. Words. Something.’ She mentally scolded herself.

 

Deliciously soft lips wrapped around her eloquent digit, startling her and drawing her focus back to the woman patiently waiting for a response. Regina cursed the situational ADHD and forced a breath between her clenched teeth. “Yes.” Receiving a pleased purr, she felt her finger enveloped in a warm, spongy caress as Emma proceeded to taste adequately and wet the digit to her satisfaction.

 

Releasing Regina’s wet finger with a playful pop, “Then have me.” She bridged the gap and captured the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss.

 

Lips, teeth, and tongue meshed in a heady mix that ebbed away her nervous apprehension. Lost in the sensation, she barely felt the pull on her hand as her mistress guided it down between her thighs. With her palm firmly pressed against Emma’s hot sex, the remnants of confusion evaporated.

 

Slipping her finger between Emma’s slick folds, she solicited a delightful moan and sheathed the digit knuckle deep. Their kiss turned hungry and desperate, greedily taking in air between kisses.

 

Emma’s hands roamed the brunette’s back, grasping and clawing as she sought purchase. Pain sparked but died quickly with loving caresses. Her mistress remained mindful and kept a delicate balance between the two sensations.

 

The attention spurred on Regina’s efforts, driving her finger deeper into the constrictive channel, earning more moans from the blonde. Each thrust drew her palm flush with Emma’s sex, teasing the sensitive peak nestled between her folds coaxing the blonde’s hips to move. She matched Regina’s arduous pace, grinding her slick sex against her lover’s hand, chasing after her mounting orgasm.

 

Gasping and pleading, her body tensed, she drew in a shaky breath and rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder. Her fingers hooked into the woman’s back, clinging to her as her core exploded in a searing hot delight. Wave after wave crashed over her, bolts of pleasure arched and vibrated throughout her body. She stifled her screams in the warm skin of her lover’s neck and waited out the storm in her embrace.

 

Pleased with herself, Regina wasn’t done yet. “That was foreplay. Now it’s time for my dessert.” Her confidence brimming, she hazarded to press her luck.

 

“Just foreplay?” Emma panted out, bemused, and slightly shocked by the turn of events.

 

Guiding her mistress onto her back, “I actually have to taste my dessert to enjoy it.” She smirked.  

 

*****

 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” The chirpy words fell from the socially awkward woman as she took the last seat at the table.

 

Regina ignored the woman as she cleared her throat. “Shall we get started. Now, when we left off, we had to contain a data breach and move forward. Yesterday, we determined we were breached, but it seemed more of a probe to see if they could than actual theft. Have we found anything further?”

 

Alan, even though she had directed that they shouldn’t be disturbed, pushed open the glass doors of the meeting room.

 

Karan’s offhand remark from earlier had lit a tiny blaze that grew as soon as the incompetent weasel stepped into the room.   Eyes filled with malice. A few hours ago, her mistress still held her, but here among her peers and peons, she couldn’t maintain the blissful peace Emma had evoked.

 

“What is it, Elliot? Why have you interrupted our meeting?”

 

“I’m afraid that Mr. Spencer, the CEO called. He complained you weren’t answering your calls.”

 

“I’m in a meeting. Of course, I didn’t answer my cell. That would be rude and counterproductive. I’m getting a briefing on our findings from yesterday and will call him as soon as we are done. Can you pass him the message, please?” The dismissive growl in her voice left no room for objection. He scurried quickly from their presence.

 

All eyes stayed on the CIO. She brushed her hair behind her ears with both hands before placing them back on the table. “Now, where were we? Oh, yes, Karan had just arrived. Jennings, could you fill the team in on what you found?”

 

An hour later, she adjourned the group pleased with their progress only to stop at the door. CEO Spencer leaned against the wall a few feet away.

 

“Albert, what brings you to Chicago?” The vein above her left eyebrow began to pulse beneath the surface. She knew in minutes anyone would be able to see her level of irritation and distress.

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, a move she knew meant that he had created a mess that she would either have to clean up or manage. She internally cringed as he flashed a toothy grin.

 

“Regina, I can’t tell you how happy I was to realize you were already here.”

 

“Uh, huh.” She arched a delicate eyebrow. “Considering you know when and where I always travel, I don’t see how this is news.”

 

His half-hearted shrug reminded her of how little the man cared about anyone’s opinion but his own. “Last week, Midas and I decided that White Tech was ripe for the picking. We’ve been buying up as much of their stock as we could using back channels, and it seems like they have figured out what we are doing.”

 

She sighed as she slowly shook her head. “You mean that you decided you wanted to acquire their company. You talked Philip into following your lead. And, now they noticed the two of you engineered a hostile takeover. When were the two of you going to fill me in on this little venture?”

 

She knew he deserved the harshness of her words, but also realized the two men had held all the power for the last decade while the glue attaching her nameplate to the glass door was still wet.

 

“Now, now, Miss Mills, you haven’t been CIO long enough for us to include you on everything.” The booming voice of Midas behind her forced her to turn on her heel. Standing between two sharks, she realized why she needed Emma so much. Philip was mostly harmless, but he followed Albert into many hair-brained schemes. Her work environment had grown progressively more aggressive in the last few months just from cleaning up some of the man’s stupidity.

 

“I see.” She uttered the words that tasted more like a lie than she cared to admit.

 

“I’m glad that’s settled. It’s time for the three of us to go. Our car is waiting to take us over to their offices. Their CEO, CIO, and CFO should be ready to meet in half an hour.” The older man pushed the button on the wall calling for the elevator. “I dropped by your hotel room last night to tell you about today’s meeting, but  you didn’t answer.”

 

She froze for a moment, not sure how she should respond, but then gained confidence, thinking of everything she and the blonde had shared.

 

She shivered. “Philip, I work for the company. You know when and where you can reach me. I was spending the evening with my girlfriend. I don’t have to inform either of you about what I am doing in my free time.”

 

The elevator doors opened, allowing the three to step on together. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” The faux hurt in Albert’s voice sent a shiver down her spine.

 

She couldn’t fight the warm smile the burst onto her face. “It’s still fairly new. Emma and I have only been together for a few months.”

 

The machine jolted to a stop. Philip used one hand to hold the doors open and his other to lead her through the open doors. “What does this Emma do?”

 

She blushed slightly as she pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. “She’s in computers, but I don’t know more than that. Honestly, we don’t talk about work.”

 

The older man chuckled. “I remember those days. When I met my Kate, she lived in New York. Our first year, we burned up the phone lines and logged serious frequent flyer miles. I didn’t know she was a lawyer until I was far in over my head I didn’t mind signing the prenup.”

 

Philip’s paternal nature tended to be off-putting, but she appreciated that he wasn’t trying to belittle her. She flashed another smile. “Yes, I will admit we are something like that.”

 

Albert’s derisive snort went ignored. “Our car is waiting. White Tech’s executive officers are meeting with us in less than an hour.”

 

*****

 

Blonde hair blew behind her in a fury. Emma threw open the door to Smithson’s office. “Smitty, I don’t give a good Goddamn what the fuck you think is funny about this. Smee may be the owner’s cousin’s son, but what he did is illegal. He should be fired.” Seething, she knew her shouts could be heard down the hallway. At this moment, she no longer cared.

 

The man’s belittling smirk irked her. “He did nothing illegal. Your intern, what’s his name, Peter. He’s the one that broke the law. Should we fire him?”

  


She pushed the rolled sleeves of her shirt to her elbow, leaving the flaps of her vest to fly in the breeze created by her constant pacing. “True. I could let him go. He’s just an intern, but Smee told him to hack their system. Would they even be on their way over here if we hadn’t attacked?”

 

He scoffed. “Please. This isn’t the high seas.” He stood up and flattened his coat before buttoning it. “The CEO and CFO have each been buying up a controlling interest in our company. The CIO, I suspect, she’s along for the ride. I invited them over here to figure out what they wanted. But, then you reported Smee’s actions.”

 

Stopping in her tracks with her back to the door, the blonde exclaimed. “God, I wish we could fire that asshole!”

 

Utterly oblivious to the small group hovering in the door, Emma wiped the sweat forming on her upper lip and continued. “He was bragging about talking Peter into breaching their system. By the way, he mentioned a few others too. But, these people are on the way. What are we going to tell them? It isn’t like I set us on a path for corporate espionage. I do my best to keep everyone on the straight and narrow. This one is on Smee. I won’t go down for it.”

 

Holding one finger up at the group at the door, White Tech’s CEO leveled his eyes only on his employee. “I wouldn’t ask that of you. However, they might.” His focussed moved to train over her shoulder. “Hello. You must be Albert.”

 

Slowly turning to face the group entering, Emma Swan put as much effort as she could in collecting her demeanor and straightening her spine, but her rage still rolled underneath the surface. Her eyes remained glued to her boss’s back until two words she didn’t expect to hear came out of a stranger’s mouth.

 

Smarmy as ever, Spencer pushed ahead of the others, holding his hand out to shake. “Ian. It’s good to put a face with the name. Let me introduce you to the rest. This is our CFO Philip Midas, and we recently promoted CIO Regina Mills.”

 

“Good afternoon to both of you. As you may have guessed, I’m Ian Smithson, CEO. This is Emma, our IT director. She was just finishing her briefing on a situation when you arrived.”

 

Pale pink lips flattened in an angry line. “I should get back to it. Nice to meet all of you.” She nodded at the group, her eyes briefly landed on Regina’s, but neither woman gave anything away. She took three purposeful strides toward the door when the unthinkable happened.

 

“Am I to understand that my data breach originated under your watch, Miss Swan?” A fire burned in chocolate pools as Regina disentangled herself from the group and stood her ground, blocking the woman’s intended retreat.

 

The blonde ducked her head and sighed before jade green burned her direction. “In a manner of speaking, however, it wasn’t my direction. Smee birthed it. I have demanded his removal too many times to count.”

 

Closing the distance between them. “Yet, the man is still under your supervision.”

 

“Nepotism is the only reason that sorry excuse of a man holds a job. If I had the power to remove him from my division, he would be.” Emma loathed admitting that he fell outside her power. One casual step back hid the woman’s discomfort in the balance of power.

 

“That’s a weak excuse, and you know it, Emma.”

 

“Wait a minute. This can’t be your Emma, is it Regina?” The delighted expression on Philip’s face contrasted sharply with that of both women.

 

A loud guffaw rang out of Albert. “Could this day get any better?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Hot Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much covers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are somewhere between 1/3rd and halfway done with the move. My arms and back are so sore that we are taking some days off--I'm so thankful that I chose to give us the time to move BEFORE we put the house on the market because I am physically at the end of my rope. On the bright side, slowing down a few days allowed this little baby to show up. Thank Xevn for the sexy part at the end. He did a masterful job as usual.

A loud pounding on her hotel room door forced Regina to put down her glass of scotch. She didn’t have to check the peephole to know who waited on the other side. Bracing herself for the confrontation, she twisted the knob to allow the blonde entry.

“What. So, first, you humiliate me at work by blaming me for someone I can’t control, demote, or fire, and then you refuse to answer my texts? Regina, this isn’t the way this relationship is going to work.” She pushed through the door, wrapped her hands around petite shoulders, and fiercely backed the woman into the far wall.

“No, Em-ma. I didn’t humiliate you. I asked questions about the situation. You didn’t like me pointing out that in the end, this did happen on your watch. Just like the data breach on my end lies at my feet, this one is yours.”

The blonde growled. No words. She lay her forehead on Regina’s and tangled long fingers in the brunette’s silky curls. She inhaled deeply and allowed her shoulders to lose some of the tension.

“Why haven’t you returned my texts or calls?” Emma hated sounding weak or needy, but the fear of losing the woman that made her heartbeat weighed more heavily than her anger.

Regina’s hands rested on Emma’s waist. “I’m sorry. We held meeting after meeting, and I didn’t want to deal with Philp and Albert, making us into a joke. Those two are absolutely over the moon that we didn’t know we were on opposite sides of this table. I’ve only been here long enough to have one drink and kick off my shoes.”

Using her untapped strength, the blonde spun the CIO to face the wall and forced their bodies flush together. “I don’t like being corrected with an audience. And, I despise being ignored.”

One hand snaked between the petite woman’s body and the wall. Emma grasped the front of the silk blouse and ripped the bodice open.

Regina pushed her hips into the blonde. “I loved that blouse.”

“You should have thought about that earlier. Maybe if you take your punishment, I might buy you a new one.”

Palming a bra-clad breast, Emma buried her nose in chocolate curls and inhaled deeply. “How is that even when I’m pissed at you that the smell of your skin calms me?” Her nose brushed the smaller woman’s neck. She placed a kiss where the neck meets the spine. “But, I hope you aren’t fond of this bra.”

Regina’s attention had been focussed on Emma’s lips; she hadn’t noticed when the blonde’s left hand joined the right holding a pair of scissors. With one snip, the delicate material fell open. Palming both breasts, the dom enjoyed how the smaller woman melded her body into her front and began whimpering. Pale pink lips sneered as she harshly grasped perked nipples pinching and twisting.

“Ouch.”

Emma clicked her tongue at her. “That’s just the beginning, Pet. Quit whining.” She stepped back and kicked her shoes off. Regina eyed her lover still clothed in the button-down and vest she wore from earlier. The fury burning in emerald eyes thrilled her.

“Strip. Completely.”

Turning her back on her charge, the blonde turned to the small bar in the hotel suite. She grabbed the still open bottle and poured a double. She sipped it before turning to the woman kneeling on the carpet.

“I’m glad you remembered your place.” The blonde pulled her belt from her slacks and walked across the room to drop it over a chair. “I was going to take you for a surprise this evening. But, I’ve canceled those plans. I sometimes forget we don’t know each other, as well as a couple, should after several months together.” She shrugged, walked toward the bed, and let her shoulders drop. “But, then again, we haven’t really been together, have we?”

When she turned back to Regina, where the woman’s eyes had been trained on the floor moments ago, now she stared at the belt. A fearful tremor ran through her body.

“Hey. Eyes up here.” Emma cupped the brunette’s chin letting their eyes meet. Her thumb traced the lower edge of plump lips. “How many do you think you deserve for what you did today?”

“How many what, mistress?”

The frightened tone softened the blonde’s approach. “You are getting a spanking with my hand, silly. The belt is over there because I won’t use any tool when I am upset. You deserve punishment. I will have your respect.”

Regina felt the blonde’s eyes evaluating her.

“What color?” The tenor of the woman’s voice lacked its usual certainty. “If this is where we stop the games, I need to know now. You have a few choices to make. Green, we go forward with a punishment. Yellow, we go forward as a vanilla couple. I don’t know how long I can last doing that, but I would be willing to try. Or red. I put my belt and shoes on and walk out that door. You will see me at work on occasion, but other than that, we are done.”

A beat passed. Then two. Emma’s right leg began to pump up and down as the CIO weighed her thoughts carefully. No matter how much she wanted to demand a quick response, the dom knew that her lover didn’t take the words lightly.

“Twenty and green.”

“Crawl over to me.”

On hands and knees, the sub crossed the distance. She held her head high, though her eyes remained on the floor.

A firm hand wrapped around her upper arm and directed her over a lap. “Count for me.”

Unlike previous encounters, Emma did not ease her into the experience. Each blow across her buttocks landed in the same few places. Tomorrow, and the rest of the week, for that matter, she would have difficulty sitting without thinking about this moment.

“One.” Regina hated how her voice cracked.

“Two.” She liked the whiney quality even less than the prior weakness.

By the halfway mark, Regina panted and squirmed.

“Eighteen.” Finally, a pain-filled sob fell from plump lips. “Please. No more.”

The body across Emma’s lap felt boneless. Regina no longer fought to stay in position. Her indignation with the situation ebbed because although the woman begged for her to stop, she did not attempt to block her blows, nor did she try to move away. Allowing the two of them to breathe for a minute, Emma held her in place while she reached into her vest pocket to retrieve an ointment. Instead of continuing the correction, she soothed the vibrant red skin of the sub’s ass.

Sniffles and whimpers broke the spell of quiet that had fallen on the room. Twisting to pull Regina off her lap and onto the bed, soft jade orbs met fierce mahogany. “Did my punishment make you feel any better?”

The accusatory ring to the words buried beneath her skin. “You shouldn’t blame me for what others do.”

“And you should remember that everyone in your department is your responsibility whether you like them or the fact or not.” Regina crashed their lips together, biting roughly on her mistress’s lips. “I’m yours, and I accepted the punishment.” She flipped her full body weight on top of Emma, propelling her to the mattress. “ You are not being reasonable.” Burning dark orbs kept the dom in place.

Deft fingers faltered, agitation vibrated down the woman’s arms as she clawed at her mistress’s vest. Reaching up to assist, caught in a vice-like grip, Emma’s wrist immediately stopped. “Don’t.” She growled, pinning the blonde’s hand above her head. “I own my work life.” Releasing her grasp, she went back to the vest and tore it open. Her fingers plucked purposefully, unbuttoning the blouse and exposing the pale flesh of Emma’s torso. Her eyes traveled over the length, taking in every detail and hesitating on her next move.

“I’m--” A warning glance was thrown at her as she attempted to speak, silenced Emma instantly.

Her hands grasped the bra-clad breasts, firmly kneading them in contemplation while her mistress lay prone with a queried look. “This is me stepping into your territory.” Painfully raking her nails down Emma’s taut abdomen, she solicited a strangled hiss as the latter restrained her actions. “Annoying, isn’t it?” Emma bit back her words, tension coiling in her jaw as Regina’s nails dragged another set of lines across her stomach. “It wasn’t a rhetorical question.” Delivering a hard slap across the blonde’s face sparked a swift response.

Springing up in a flurry, Emma was stopped a breadth apart from Regina’s face by an iron grasp of the latter’s hand around her throat. “I am your Dom.” She sheathed through clenched teeth.

“Outside of work, yes. Inside of work, I am the boss.” Speaking in an even tone, Regina’s nails dug into the flesh of the woman’s neck. “You are not my boss, only my mistress. If you can’t figure that out, then we stop now.” Her steely glare left no quarter to argue.

Emma’s mouth drew slack as if she had been slapped again. Speechless, her mind chewed on the ultimatum. “It can’t be that complicated.” Regina scoffed, intentionally provoking her mistress.

Furious, Emma overpowered her and pinned her to the bed. “Fine, I’ll be a good little employee, but after work, we go home to our apartment. Whatever issues, we work it out behind closed doors.” Bending, she latched onto Regina’s lips. Teeth biting into a violent kiss expecting the topic to be done, but her Pet wasn’t.

Distracted by dominating the kiss, Emma didn’t notice the hand slipping into her pants. Thrusting two fingers deep into the blonde’s sex, elicited a surprised gasp. Grabbing a handful of golden locks, Regina wrenched the woman’s head back. “Worried about losing control of this situation?” Pumping relentlessly into her mistress’s tight channel, she arched forward to bite into the exposed fleshly globe, drawing out a growling moan from the latter.

Pain screamed through Emma’s body, but the pleasure pulsing in her core kept her actions in check. Deep down, this was a test. Regina wasn’t the fragile woman she met all those months ago. She was strong, confident, and trusting. But she couldn’t go through another loss.

Grimacing, “Maybe-- maybe I just want you there.” Bearing her way through another bite to the opposite breast, she gently glided a hand between Regina’s thighs. Her fingers lacing through the warm slick folds traced teasing passes over the swollen bundle of nerves nestled between them.

Pleasure sparked between Regina’s legs, adding a desperate beat to her cruel ministrations. “Fuck.” She spat between breaths. Her hips slowly rocked into the feeling generating needed friction. Pulling harder on the blonde curls, she drove her fingers deep, hooking them into sensitive flesh. “You just want to cage me. Give me the illusion of freedom with work. All so you can control me, right?” Sneering through her words, she pounded their cold meaning into Emma’s searing heat.

Gasping for breath as the pleasure and pain twisted inside her, she steadily worked through the intoxicating mix. Tracing a circular path over her lover’s clit, she felt the subtle twitches from Regina’s hips. She was nearing her climax. “No, I want you there as my partner. My girlfriend. Or something more.” Her voice trembled. She tore herself open and gave everything she had to offer. She felt the hand holding her hair release. Too afraid to see the glaring rejection, she buried herself into her soon to be ex-lover’s neck. But before she could settle in, she was yanked up.

Watery chocolate eyes stared back at her, “Okay.” Regina barely managed to breathe the word, her voice weak and on the verge of breaking.

Tears rolled down Emma’s cheeks, “Okay.” She happily whimpered back. Surging forward, she captured her lover’s lips in a passionate kiss as both were dragged over the edge and flung into a powerful wave of pleasure.

Succumbing to the blissful exhaustion, Emma nestled into her lover’s neck. Her hand idly traced along the woman’s side. “We are going to have to work on our communication skills.”

“What? You don’t like hot angry sex?” She teased.

“Oh, I like it, but I am not a fan of the bruising afterward.” She winced, gently touching the angry purple mark left on her breast. “I’m afraid to take my bra off to sleep, knowing I am going to have put it back on. The girls are already mad at the idea.”

“Are they mad at me?” She hesitantly asked.

Emma shook her head, “Nope, they are mad at me for being an idiot.”  
“I didn’t know my mistress was an idiot. Maybe I need to rethink the moving in part.”

“Maybe your butt didn’t get enough of a spanking. I still owe you two more.”

“Big words, coming from the woman I thoroughly fucked five minutes ago. I bet you can’t even get up even if you wanted to.”

“Can too.” She paused. “But I am comfy.”


	6. Domestic Land Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving and well...being themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the ladies have not been cooperating. Every chapter came out sounding like near divorce...so I put them on the back burner until they behaved.

The Following Morning

The piercing ring of the alarm clock startled both women from their slumber. Emma, the first to fully rouse, sat up and turned the offending item off, then sat blinking, staring around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes soon landed on the woman that made her heart soar and ache in alternating beats.

“Oh, my God. Did I do that to you?” worry flooded into Regina’s morning rasp.

Vibrant green eyes roamed over the pale skin marred with several dark purple bruises. “Hmm. It’s a small price to pay for my stupidity.” Then Emma sighed. “Damn. I forgot to put my bra back on last night. God, that isn’t going to be fun this morning. Emma Swan, super genius, I am definitely not.”

A pregnant silence fell between them. Neither knew how to begin. Yet, both felt an awkward timidity that had never existed before this morning.

Emma put all of her weight on one elbow and looked down at the gorgeous woman reminding her more than a little of a scared rabbit.   
  
“Hi.” The blonde whispered the greeting as she used her free hand to sweep a few stray dark curls behind her companion’s ear. Her eyes softened as she watched the other woman’s lower lip tremble.

“I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t.” Emma’s mouth cocked into a half-grin. “If anything, you marked me as yours. For as many times as I have done the same to you, I don’t feel like I have any room to complain.”

“Really?” Watery coffee eyes stared disbelievingly upward.

“Hey, now. I meant every word I said last night. I’m all in for this one. I want you and me to figure out how to make this work together.” Emma leaned down and brushed her lips gently across Regina’s. “Have you changed your mind?”

The CIO nervously swallowed. “No. I just did not expect us to get to this point so fast or under these circumstances.”

“Me neither. But I wouldn’t change a thing. This is going to allow me to be around you in person all the time.” Her smile beamed. “Mornings like this beat watching you sleep over facetime.”

“Touching you rather than listening to you is a bonus,” Regina grinned then noticed the time. “I hate to do this, but I have to be at the office in an hour. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes, or do we go in different cars?”

A mischievous glint appeared in the younger woman’s eyes. “I think we need to make them wonder a little. You hop in the shower. I will order breakfast for the two of us. After we eat, I will drop you off at your office, then change before going to mine. How is that?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” Emma stole another kiss. “I hope you don’t get too spoiled to hotel food.”

Dark curls bounced as she shook her head, “I loved your cooking. But, I must admit getting to watch you wander around the room naked here is better.”

A blonde eyebrow raised. “I may have to invest in curtains for my kitchen windows.”

Regina captured her lips in a lingering kiss. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that.”

Pulling away, a dark look spread across the younger woman’s face. “But you can forget about having bacon. No matter how much I love you, I won’t be allowing hot grease to near my naked body.”

“I’m pretty sure I can live with that too.” Regina laughed as she playfully swatted at Emma’s bare butt.

*****

Emma ignored Smee as he entered her office. She continued separating documents into various piles while pretending she did not know he lurked behind her.

“Can I help you with something?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m trying to figure out at minor mystery.”

She went back to her task, only semi-paying attention to him. “Okay. What does that have to do with me?”

“I’m trying to work out how you get to bang the hot babe.” He rubbed his chin before leaning forward. “Or, did you about our spying, and then you seduced her to get her access codes?”

The blonde huffed in his direction. She barely rotated her chair so that her stone-cold eyes could meet his. “First, you chose to spy on them. No one else. Just you. And unlike you, I don’t like to dally in illegal business practices. I met Regina through a mutual friend. We hit it off, and that’s as much of the story as your going to get.”

“Ouch! Girlie must like it rough. Are those teeth marks on your chest?”

Emma flattened a hand across her cleavage. She had left an extra button undone to ease some of the painful tension in her chest. She could not handle the irritation from a bra, so she had slipped on a cami and called it over. “Last time I checked, it was considered rude to look down at the front of a woman’s shirt.”

The sleazy man leaned a little further forward. “Last time I checked, there aren’t any rules about being a red-blooded man as long as I keep my hands to myself.”

She growled. “Oh, there is plenty wrong with it. But, with all the information, I have turned up over the last few hours, where your eyes have been maybe the least of your problems.”

He grinned. “I doubt that. Besides, girlie, your girlfriend isn’t going to be around much. They send her everywhere. How is she going to take care of you?”

Emma pulled her glasses off her nose and dropped them onto the table. “Smee, I don’t need her to take care of me or vice versa. We are adults. We enjoy one another, but we are entirely capable of living without one another. Being in a relationship is a choice. You would know that if anyone was ever willing to have one with you.”

She enjoyed it when he winced. Then, a smirk appeared. “Did you hear that they fired Peter? I think they said something about corporate espionage.” He hummed happily to himself. “Such a shame. He was a bright boy.”

“Gee, I wonder who put him up to such things.” She leaned closer to him, distracting him with her cleavage. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I put in a good word for him with Regina. There is a good chance she is snapping him up and shipping him elsewhere for a fresh start.”

“You mean, she will snap him up when he gets out of jail.”

Emma shook her head. “With his testimony and the evidence he has, he won’t be the one going to jail.”

Red-faced, he fled from the room. Emma wondered how long until he ran from the building.

*****

Heavy black frames slid down her nose as her delicate fingers danced across the keys. Fatigue ate at her bones. Her plane departed LAX a full three hours late, which meant that she would arrive in Chicago well after midnight even though she had crawled out of bed at 5 in the morning. Once again, her thoughts wandered to the feelings of home, of two strong pale arms wrapped around her body while the two sank into the best mattress to be found anywhere on the planet. She loved the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

The man in the seat adjacent to hers let out a loud snore forcing her back to the here and now.

Although the two women had only shared living space for four days before work forced the brunette to fly to LA, Regina discovered she no longer had a talent for sleeping alone. She huffed to herself, wondering how Emma had domesticated her so quickly.

She added an attachment to the email before resuming with the creation of instructions to guide her newest employees on how to provide the company and her with necessary information. As the CIO, she knew that data crunching held importance for the larger corporation. Her team knew what she wanted and expected, but White Tech had never bothered with internal reports. As far as she could tell, the company had run its operations based solely on the reactions of its directors, which explained why some of the company made incredible profits. Still, a lot stayed in the red quarter after quarter. With each keystroke, she laid out the requirements for each department head and director to quantify what their people did. She knew that Emma would explode over its contents; the blonde hated change, especially the kind that slowed progress. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as another bout of turbulence hit the plane.

One hollow ding later, and the steward announced that everyone must put their tables up and their devices away.

She cringed. She had sent the email, but she had not forewarned Emma of its contents. Her intention to send her lover a text to cushion the blow before hitting enter all but disintegrated with the shaking of the plane. A lightning flash out her window reminded her that a text, and possibly the email she sent, would not get through to her.

Due to the weather, we have been commanded to circle O’Hare until it is safe to land. We will update you with our projected gate arrival time when we know more. Thank you for your patience.

The brunette’s mouth twisted as she chewed on her lower lip. A large part of her couldn’t wait to land and grab a taxi home. HOME. Their shared apartment. A small smile flashed briefly as she thought about how quickly cohabitation occurred. One trip from the hotel to Emma’s started it.

Soon she will ship the bulk of her things from Phoenix since the CEO, and CFO both agreed that having her control Chicago made more sense. She could oversee the blending of her department with White Tech. ‘More like absorb the best of White Tech and then dismantle the rest.’

Lightning sliced the sky close to her window. Her heart raced as the rumble of thunder buoyed the plane in the clouds.

For the next thirty minutes, a storm raged over Chicago while Regina had a front-row seat in the clouds.

*****

Emma stared helplessly at the red and yellow blotched surface of the weather channel display on her monitor. She refreshed Regina’s flight information only to see DELAYED in large block lettering reappear. She knew that the airlines kept their passengers as safe as possible. She understood why they forced planes into holding patterns rather than landing in such conditions, but it did not quell the fear growing in her chest. At 1:13 a.m., her phone pinged. A message declared Regina’s arrival would be in 20 minutes. She saved her work, closed her office door, and left White Tech to pick her girlfriend up from the airport.

In no time, the blonde dropped into the seat of her car, exited the parking garage, and headed toward I-190.

A message appeared via Bluetooth on the display panel.

RM: I’m finally on the ground. Are you coming or do I need a taxi?

Emma pushed the return call button.

“Hello?” Timid and tired, Regina sounded deflated.

“Hey, baby, I’ll be there in ten minutes or less. You sound spent. Are you doing okay?”

The background noise coming through the phone prevented her from hearing her lover.

“Regina?”

“Hold on a second.” The closing of a door muffled the noises. A fatigued sigh came through the line.

“Baby?”

“I”m sorry, Emma.”

“For what?”

Regina sighed again. “The email. Maybe you haven’t seen it yet. I had to send out new protocols and documents. Every director must quantify what their staff does. I need to be able to differentiate the good from the bad. And, the effective from the inefficient.”

Emma let loose a husky laugh. “You had me worried for a minute. Babe. I knew that was coming. White Tech has been mismanaged for the last three years. There was no way you were going to be able to clean up the mess without a new system of checks and balances. Don’t worry about it.”

Though she couldn’t see the smaller woman, she knew Regina wiped at the tears that streaked, an inconvenient response to stress and lack of sleep.

The blonde softened her voice. “Baby, you know you are my girl, right?”

“Miss Swan…”

“Nuh-uh. Don’t do that. We both know how you get when you are tired.” She clicked her tongue.   
“But, don’t forget I still owe you for Peter.”

“That you do.” Emma grinned. Peter had flown to California to begin a new life under the wing of one of Regina’s favorite people. He would return to Chicago to testify if the case went that far. But, together, they had managed to save a young man from having his life ruined by an opportunistic slimeball.

The light changed. She followed the signs at the airport to the passenger pickup. Quickly, she spotted the beautiful woman holding her phone against her ear and staring blankly out of a window.

“I’m directly in front of you. Come on out.”

“Right.” Regina hung up the phone and waved before pulling her luggage behind her to the curb.

Soon, the blonde enveloped her. She breathed in the scent she could only describe as Emma.

“I wish we could take tomorrow off and sleep in.”

“Good, because that is exactly what we are going to do. Spencer sent me an email that said something about forbidding you from appearing at the offices until Monday morning.”

*****

For the first time in what felt like forever, Regina woke in a bed she felt familiar with only to realize she was alone. Pushing through the fog of her mind, she replayed the conversation they had standing in front of the trunk of Emma’s car at the airport. The blonde had said, ‘we, not you.’

Annoyance flooded her veins as she pushed the duvet back. Her silk, clad body slipped quickly from the sheets. Standing quietly, she could not hear a single sound in the whole place. She padded down the hallway; she did not locate her in the study nor the home office. Heading down the stairs, she found an empty kitchen with a warm pot of coffee. But, again, still no Emma.

She checked each room and turned up nothing. Her car still sat in its space in the garage.

“Hmm.”

She poured a cup of coffee and looked around again. She found her phone on its charger and sent the blonde a text only to hear the chime from Emma’s home office desk.

Regina clucked her tongue, not satisfied with her situation at all. She sipped her coffee and eyed the refrigerator. After thinking at the breakfast bar for a few minutes, she admitted that a meal would not appear by itself. She walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

“Where did all the food go?” She stared incredulously at the near-empty shelves in the refrigerator.

The evening she flew out, Emma had cooked a lovely meal. The blonde prepared most of their meals, including packing their lunches. She stood baffled by the shelves holding one egg, a near-empty carton of creamer, and a slice of slightly moldy cheese. If it weren’t for the condiments, she would believe that no one lived here.

“What the hell?”

The jingling of keys in the front door served to edge her over from annoyed to hostile.

A minute later and Emma bounced into the room wearing little more than running shorts, a sports bra, and trainers. The pink bakery box may be the only thing preventing an entirely apoplectic response.

“Hey, babe.”

Sigh.

“Babe?”

Regina tucked some of her wild curls behind her ear and turned fury-filled eyes on her lover.

“Don’t, babe, me. Where the hell were you? And what happened to all the food? Our refrigerator was bursting at the seams when I left, and now it looks like it belongs to Smee after a four-day bender.”

Emma harshly dropped the pastries onto the counter.

“I went out for a run and to pick up breakfast. I thought you would appreciate it since you arrived at nearly two o’clock in the morning.”

Regina stalked closer to her. “I would have appreciated a note so that I knew where you were. Or, you could have taken your phone so that I could have called or texted. Either would have been nice.” She poked a finger into the sweaty chest on display in front of her. “And, as for picking up breakfast, yes, that was nice; however, you could have stocked the refrigerator yesterday instead. That would have been preferable. Now, I have to shop before we can eat an actual meal.”

Capturing the offending digit, Emma pulled the brunette closer to her. “Babe, I’m not perfect. You knew this before our agreement. As far as food is concerned, I have a delivery app I use for groceries. You can use it to select a product from the local wholefood stores. Usually arrives within an hour. Hardly an inconvenience.”

The brunette pushed the sweaty woman away from her. “Miss Swan, you smell hideous. As far as allowing someone else to do my shopping for me, you must have lost your mind.” Sitting her coffee on the counter hard enough that some sloshes over the side. “Strangers do not select my meat or produce for me. How can I trust someone else to do that? Since when have you become a lazy millennial?”

Emma sputtered. “I’m not a millennial.”

“Then stop acting like one.”  
  
With a hard-line pressed between her lips, “Do you want to go shopping before or after I shower?”

Hard coal eyes glared at her, raking down the minuscule amount of clothing she used for running. “Where are your keys? I will go while you make yourself presentable. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist.”

“Come on. I haven’t seen you in days. We will go together. Let me hop in a quick shower. That’ll give you time to eat and get dressed…”

“We don’t have to do everything together, Miss Swan.”

Emma stalked forward, trapping the smaller woman between her body and the cabinet. “Believe it or not, I missed you. And I know that you will be gone for most of the next week. Pardon me for wanting to spend time with you.”

Still giving off heat from her exercise, Emma leaned in, capturing full lips forcefully. Nipping and sucking her way down the woman’s jaw to her neck. She nuzzled the sweet spot on her neck. “I’m hoping this is your way of telling me you missed me.”

“Fuck you.” Regina grit out as her nails dug into Emma’s bare shoulders.

“I love you too.” The blonde laughed as her fingers deftly popped the buttons open one at a time on the silk nightshirt.

 


End file.
